The Streets
by Xira Akaisha
Summary: Just spending a relaxing afternoon...Prideshipping, or the shy beginnings of it :D


Look, it's my first fanfic everrrrrrrrrr XD

Well um, so this is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic, and it's straight to Prideshipping! Haha what XD

Well so um, this is just a simple story that I have thought up AGES ago, but only written recently. It's a songfic, based on the song 'The Streets' by 'Avalanche City'. If you time, do look it up! It's a REALLY AWESOME SONG and it would set the mood better for the fic if you listen to it first.

I try to respect the regulations of the English language as much as possible, but if you find some mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll see what I can do. :) Also any other constructive critique is greatly appreciated so voice it out! ^^

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, and any rights and credit for the characters, setting, manga, anime etc. are all towards Kazuki Takahashi and anyone else who made them. Also I do not own the song 'The Streets' or the band 'Avalanche City' that sang and made it.

* * *

><p>THE STREETS<p>

"Hi there. Can I help you?"

The short black-haired girl aged about 13 snapped around to face the voice, which was originated from the shop counter, where an equally short boy with wild tri-coloured hair stood at the ready. He was wearing a friendly smile.

The girl nodded twice. "Yes, please. I need some help on finding a game. I can't seem to find it on the shelf."

"Let me take a look." The boy stepped out from behind the tabletop and walked towards her. The girl smiled in return.

She did not see the figure leaning on the shelf at the very back of the store; the one who looked almost identical to the boy earlier, only taller, had sharper facial features and a lower voice, and who was also considerably less opaque: Yami. The spirit watched quietly as his host Yugi helped the customer, idle thoughts floating past his consciousness without once being captured. _Quiet day at the shop today…the shop wall should really be painted a brighter colour…I'll have to remind Yugi to finish his Science homework that he keeps putting off…_

He sighed inwardly at the utter 'insignificant-ness' of his musings, before walking up to the radio which was placed on the edge of the countertop. Propping his semi-transparent elbows on the smooth burnt-sienna-coloured wood, he rested his head on his hands, palms cupping his cheeks as he resumed his observation of time passing. He was vaguely aware of music playing on the radio: simple guitar and a voice.

_I have found a sorrow, sorrow…when I feel alone, alone…_

Inhaling in another cleansing breath, Yami crossed his arms and shut his eyes as he let the music drift him to sleep.

_I need to follow, follow…in the distance I hear the pulse…_

~o~

"Let's go in."

Yami frowned in irritation at the suggestion. "Kaiba, my friends could be in danger right now, and you're asking me to stop and have afternoon tea with you?" he snapped.

The tall brunette called Seto Kaiba rolled his ice-blue eyes. "It's nearly five o'clock. We've been at this search for six hours straight. You as a _spirit_ –" he emphasized sarcastically with a 'quote marks' sign on one hand "- may not need sustenance, but Yugi's _body_ obviously does." He turned to walk towards the diner entrance again.

Yami's face deepened into a scowl when he heard the trench coat-clad duelist's words. Kaiba had not believed in Yami's existence ever since he met him, always referring to him with his host's name 'Yugi' and thinking that the story of his purpose of being in the modern world as nothing more than an occult myth that he wants nothing to do with. His inappropriate satirical remarks were one of the many snippets of evidence reinforcing his utter disdain to Yami and (what he believed) was his destiny. Still, Yami was determined to change the stubborn man's opinion somehow.

Perhaps a small confrontation was a good place to start. "Since when do _you_ care about me, or Yugi's body?" Yami questioned with a sneer.

"Since never. Now hurry up before you lose your only source of high-speed transport."

"I know where your helicopter is, you know."

"And only I can tell it to fly."

Yami, realising that his argument had been snuffed out, scowled again at the CEO's last remark, before reluctantly following him into the diner. He suspected that Kaiba was just using his so-called 'concern' for Yami and Yugi's body so that he doesn't have to admit that he didn't have the energy to search any further as it would damage his pride greatly. Oh yes, heaven forbid that Seto Kaiba will ever publicly state what his natural human needs that will help him to survive were to be met. Yami shook his head at the thought, and despite himself, a small smile crept to his lips.

In the diner, there were a lot of people inside, but it wouldn't be considered a busy day either. Some sat at different table in various groups drinking assorted milkshakes and juices while gossiping and laughing amongst themselves. Others were dancing at a small dance floor to the songs from the jukebox at the back of the diner. They formed a small crowd as they cheered for a pair of cha-cha dancers twirling to an upbeat 80s pop song. Yami saw Kaiba glare disapprovingly at the scene, and stifled a snicker at the man's poor choice of a break-time location.

"Why are we even here anyway?" Yami asked conversationally as he followed Kaiba to an empty table on the left side of the shop. "I don't think being here is considered low-profile."

"It's not a famous diner, and we're in the outskirts of the city. This is as far as we can go to being low-profile," Kaiba pointed out tersely as he gestured a slight waitress over. "What do you want?"

"Just water will be fine."

"Hn." Kaiba turned to the pen-and-notebook-wielding waitress. "Two fish and chips, one ice water and one black coffee," he said briefly to her.

"Alright," the waitress replied, jotting the orders before walking off to another table.

"My, I didn't know your refined stomach can take such foods, especially two portions of it," Yami smirked at his own diss. "If this place is as dodgy as I thought, you'd probably get food poisoning. It would be quite entertaining to see that."

"Not if I kill you first," Kaiba growled in reply.

Yami laughed, before propping his elbows on the table, subconsciously resting his chin on his hands. Kaiba rolled his eyes again, but said nothing more.

For a while, the two duelists sat in silence. Yami absent-mindedly glanced out the window beside him and watched the traffic, the familiar feelings of loneliness and boredom beginning to seep into his body.

The spirit sighed softly. He knew that he wasn't alone; that Kaiba was sitting not fifty centimetres away opposite him, but that forlorn emotion still wouldn't leave. He was fully aware that he could not stay in this modern world forever; that once he reclaimed his ancient memories, he must soon return to the afterlife where his weary soul truly belonged with his friends and family. Though that comforting thought should make him feel relieved, it only brought sadness and slight dread to him. Although he tried not to be too comfortable with his new life in Domino City, he always found himself looking forward to each surprising day that it brings, presenting him with new and interesting experiences that he wouldn't have dreamed of when he was in ancient Egypt. He wanted to learn them all, and see what it was like to live out his existence in a world much different than he _should have _remembered. While he was contemplating this, his fingers anxiously squeezed the corner of his blue cape-like jacket as he fiddled with it, and he felt another deep breath escape his nose.

"What's wrong with you?" A tenor voice suddenly cut through his clouded mind. Yami blinked as his eyes flew towards the source: Kaiba. He forgot that the CEO was there.

However, he tried to keep his composure stoic. "Nothing."

"Really. Now looking out of the windows with your chin on your hands and sighing a lot? Are you in love or something?" Kaiba pressed, a conceited grin gracing his lips as he admired his genius remark.

Yami jerked at the question, straightening up in his shock. "What do _you_ know about love?" he sputtered a counter before he humiliated himself any further.

"So it's true then," Kaiba concluded with a short nod. His ah-nnoying smirk was growing.

"No, it's not," Yami snapped. "I'm not in love with anyone."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well you're an idiot."

"Whatever, you _poor_, _lovesick bird_." Kaiba was clearly enjoying his torment of the spiky-haired duelist, and unfortunately, it was working. Yami gritted his teeth in frustration, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want this conversation going any further.

Luckily for him, their orders came just in time before it did. Accepting his glass which was filled with a clear, still liquid with mumbled "thanks", Yami took a small sip of the ice water before setting it down on the table in front of him. However, the spiky-haired man looked up when he heard something slide towards him: a box of fish and chips with tomato sauce.

"Eat," Kaiba ordered, his finger still on the side of the box where he pushed it towards Yami.

"Oh," Yami replied dazedly, "are you sure?"

"You think I can eat two _portions_ of this crap myself? Yes, I'm sure," the brunette retorted. He proceeded to eat a French fry from his own box, pulling a disgusted face as he pinched the greasy stick between his thumb and index finger.

Yami laughed again at his rival's reaction, before dragging his meal towards him. "Thank you Kaiba," he said.

"Hn."

The two began to eat, eyes not meeting. Yami bit into the French Fries and the tempura-battered fish, exploring the taste of the unusual food. He ate slowly, savouring the salty flavour and oily texture (although one reason why he was eating so slowly was because he wasn't really that hungry to begin with).

Suddenly, Kaiba spoke again, and what he said surprised Yami.

"What music do you like?"

The ancient spirit could only stare, stunned at the CEO's words. "Why do you need to know?" He asked a few seconds later.

"No reason," Kaiba replied with an uncharacteristic shrug. "Just making conversation."

Yami was even more shocked by that statement, knowing that the brunette would on normal occasions simply ignore anyone and everyone he was with, let alone 'make conversation' with them, except perhaps with his brother, Mokuba. But the event of the two bitter rivals settling at a table in an outskirts diner eating fish and chips together also seemed quite unusual, so it was probably justified.

"I don't know what I like," Yami replied, breaking his gaze with Kaiba to focus on his eating again. "I don't think I've been here that long to decide. Or rather, I never had time to listen to anything since I had to run around battling enemies."

Kaiba said nothing, but nodded once before resuming his dinner.

"…actually…" Yami began after a pause, as he silently searched his newly-made memories, "…there is one song that I liked."

"Yes?"

"I don't know the title," Yami admitted sheepishly. "I heard it once on the radio when I was back at the game shop, but I didn't catch the presenter saying the details about it."

"Why do you like it?"

"Why?" Yami was even more bewildered than ever. "Um…I guess I liked the lyrics. I think it's telling me to follow my heart and let everything in life play out as it is, and not to worry so much about what's going to happen in the future. It…comforts me somehow, knowing that soon I'll have to leave this world…" Yami trailed off, his crimson eyes downcast again. He didn't want to think about leaving again. About leaving his friends and his new life in Japan, and all the fresh new memories he made in place of his old, lost ones.

Meanwhile, Kaiba continued to stare at the remorseful spirit, before abruptly standing up, surprising said spirit. "Wait here. I'm going to pay the tab," he said curtly before walking away towards the direction of the counter.

Yami relaxed again when he heard Kaiba's intentions (he originally assumed that enemies were behind them and were about to attack), but returned to thinking about his eventual departure. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down. He suddenly felt very tired. He didn't finish his food, but he didn't feel any hunger. Just heavy, overpowering fatigue.

_I have found a sorrow, sorrow…when I feel alone, alone…_

Yami flickered his lids open when he heard a 'swish' of fabric against the couch-like seat coming from in front of him. Kaiba was back. He was watching him with a blue-tinged thoughtful look.

It was strange.

"Is this the song you were talking about?" Kaiba asked, pointing upwards seemingly to the direction of the ceiling.

Yami tilted his head slightly to listen to the background music playing in the shop, and what he heard caused a sharp intake of breath to be drawn from him. "H-how did you-?"

"I just know you well," Kaiba replied with a slightly boastful grin. He shifted his position on his seat. "I guess I understand why you like this song. I agree with the message behind the lyrics. It does sound like one of those uplifting songs." He smirked. "Of course, it wouldn't be surprising if someone like _you_ likes it."

Despite himself and Kaiba's last degrading quote, Yami smiled. Although he was stunned beyond measure that his so-called arch nemesis out of all people knew what song was in his heart, he was glad that someone else understood him. He began to hum the melody, ruby spheres closing as he loses himself in the undulating instrumental of the music.

_We'll lead with the heart and let our heads follow…we'll leave all the plans to work themselves alone…I'm hearing the ways that I have left to go…oh you know it's the sound that arrests my soul…_

~o~

"DANCE TIME!" A high-pitched voice suddenly hollered out cheerfully, drowning out the music and the chatter of the people. "CAN WE HAVE THIS LOVELY COUPLE RIGHT THERE AT THE BACK GRACE US WITH A DANCE PLEASE?"

"WHAT?"

Yami's eyes snapped open when he heard Kaiba's outraged exclamation. "WHY are WE dancing?"

"Well of course! It's a tradition for new customers to our diner!" The girl was grinning her head off. Yami squinted to see to the darkly-lit dance floor better, and his pupils dilated when he saw that it was the same waiter that had served them before. Only last time it was minus microphone that must have had magic cast on it so she could be that noisy.

"Come on, dance for us!" A random customer suddenly yelled at them.

"Yeah, we had to do it too!" Another (obviously a regular) called out. Soon more are joining in, and it was starting to give Yami a headache.

"We'll give you a minute to prepare," the waitress chirped on, flashing her brilliant smile that both Yami and Kaiba came to hate in the last five minutes. She sauntered towards the jukebox and paused the song before going off to the side to get a drink.

Yami, extremely uncomfortable with many pairs of eyes burning expectant holes at him and Kaiba, leaned in to discuss his new predicament with his rival and fellow unfortunate victim. "Kaiba, what are we going to do?" he asked frantically, his eyes flashing panic.

"Don't ask me! Like I'd dance with _you_," snapped Kaiba as he tried to hide his reddening cheeks from the spiky-haired duelist.

Luckily, Yami didn't seem to notice. "Kaiba, I can't dance!" he protested, ruefully swallowing his pride as he admitted his rather embarrassing fact. He glared vindictively when the brunette snickered at him.

"TIME TO COME UP NOW!" The waitress announced with a giggle.

Yami groaned in exasperation. "Do we _have _to do this?" He hissed at Kaiba.

"It seems that they won't take it quietly if we don't." The CEO looked like he was ready to shoot someone, preferably that annoying lady on the microphone. He slowly stood up. "I'll lead then."

"WHAT?" Yami couldn't believe his ears. _The great 'duelist champion' (pah!) Seto Kaiba, will dance?_ "Kaiba, are you INSANE?"

"Shut up, you delusional twit," Kaiba hissed, leaning in slightly as they walked towards the back of the diner where everyone else was. "Do you want to get out of this mess without causing a riot or not?"

"I am NOT going to embarrass myself by trying to jive to this song!" By the time Yami voiced his latest complaint, they were in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd had formed a small circle around the area, blocking out all escape routes. Yami gulped nervously. He wanted to get away. FAR away.

"Just let me lead you," Kaiba suddenly whispered in his ear. "I've had some experience with dancing since I had to go to some formal corporate parties in the past. I can help you do all the moves, alright. So for goodness sake, just trust me!"

Yami pulled away from their hushed discussion and was about to object again, when his hand was suddenly grabbed by one of Kaiba's, and he was pulled towards the brunette.

At the same time that the song played its instrumental interlude passage, Seto leaned forward and dipped the still-confused Yami, grasping his hand with his left hand and resting his right hand on the spirit's waist to support him, before immediately pulling him up again and onto a twirl. Regardless of his growing perplexity, Yami decided to do as Kaiba said, and just trust him.

After a few sophisticated ballroom dance moves, Yami was beginning to enjoy himself (much to his own dismay). Amongst the cheering from the watching crowd, he laughed as he spun around, circling the small area where they performed and skipped in sync with Kaiba's feet. The spirit couldn't tell whether Kaiba liked it too, but he didn't particularly care. This was a new experience he was going through, and he wanted to have fun with it for as long as possible.

As the song reached its climax, Kaiba placed both if his hands on Yami's torso, and lifted him up so he floated in the air for a short time. Yami responded by throwing his arms out behind him so it gave the impression that he was flying, before placing his hands on Kaiba's shoulders to steady himself and entering into a series of spins and twirls led by the chestnut-haired duelist. At the last moments of the interlude, Yami was a few feet away from Kaiba, and he spun round and round while moving towards the brunette until he was caught in his arms, with his hands against the CEO's chest and his head leaning on his shoulder. Slightly dizzy from all the spinning, Yami staggered a little, but was held still by Kaiba. The fast-paced dance was over.

Yami heard cheering and whooping blending in with the final melody of the song, but not as much as…him. Kaiba's heart. Beating so close to his ear. His crimson eyes slowly slid closed as he listened to the very-alive organ in his rival pump oxygen along his body. It sounded so warm…like a rich-toned Timpani. His chest was warm too, driving out the sad, cold emotions that seemed to loom over the spirit at every waking moment. Although it seemed bizarre, Yami wanted to stay buried here in Kaiba's secure arms for the rest of eternity, but he knew he couldn't.

Strangely reluctant, he slowly lifted his head, and found himself locked with a deep azure gaze. Yami felt heat spread from his back, his arms and to his front, which he was wondering about until he realised where it had come from. Since the end of their dance, Kaiba had not let go of him, but instead held him closer. His long arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, and one of his warm large hands was resting on the small of his back, pressing gently so that Yami was squashed in between, but not uncomfortably. Although his expression was unreadable, something in his eyes seems to penetrate deep into Yami's soul. Something…intense.

Yami stared back, his own ruby eyes gleaming with a new but hidden emotion. He was only vaguely aware of the last words of his 'heart song':

_The rhythm that our hearts pound out rolls on…rolls on…_

_The rhythm that our hearts pound out rolls on…_

He delved into Kaiba's gaze, trying to comprehend what was felt by the other; what he was reflecting, crestfallen when he could not. But deep inside his own consciousness, he felt a gentle flutter.

…_it's marching through the streets, scattering the cold…_


End file.
